


Under the Mistletoe

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Super Santa Femslash, Supergirl Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Kissing Trope: mistletoe (in honor of the holiday of course)





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



Astra was not used to Earth’s traditions and strange customs, so when December came and the entire city changed, it threw her off. Wherever she went there were bright lights, tall trees decorated with shiny balls, wreaths hanging off every door and light post, and strange music that echoed down every street and in every building. She tried to escape the madness by going to the DEO but even they seemed to be taken with what she had started to believe was either a virus or mass mind control. Astra waited for either Kara or Alex to arrive, for surely they would have an answer for this change. 

 

Alex walked in first and was practically jumped by the older Kryptonian, “Good Morning to you too, General.”

 

“Hmmm, oh yes good morning. Now tell me, did something appear out of place on your drive to work?” Astra was staring Alex dead in the eyes, which was making the shorter woman feel slightly uncomfortable.

 

“The city seemed fine, Kara has even done her morning sweep and everything came back okay. Is there something we need to worried about?” 

 

“You must be inflicted as well then! Do you not see the world around you has changed?” Astra started waving her hands dramatically. 

 

Alex couldn’t contain her laughter at the sight. They never even thought to teach the woman the wonders of the holiday spirit and now she was acting like a madman. Alex took Astra’s still frantic hands in her own and lead her down to her lab. Once inside Alex gave a brief description of each winter holiday and started a playlist of Danvers’ classics. 

 

The movies amused Astra for hours, they showed her the beauty of one’s Christmas love and giving. It was also an easier method of showing her that all the big scary decorations and the myths she was sure to hear later on were not as bad as she would think. J’onn applauded Alex’s work, he never could get either Kryptonian to sit in one room very long without running the DEO out of food. 

 

Alex walked in as Frosty the Snowman was ending. “Hey, how are the movies so far?” She kept her voice just above a whisper as to not ruin the mood. 

 

“Why are they all so sad?” Astra turned to face Alex, tears were bubbling in her eyes and her checks red and wet from hours before. 

 

“They aren’t sad, all these movies have a happy ending. There is nothing to cry over.” 

 

“Christmas is stolen, Santa is sick, the old man is ruthless, and the snowman dies! None of those sound pleasant to me Agent Danvers. I can not believe you people watch this sorrow every year for a time that you said was joyous and giving.” 

“Okay you have made your point, but let me show you that it can be fun too. The DEO every year holds a Holiday Bash, which is really just a party in which people bring gifts and get drunk. It is going to be next Sunday, I expect you to be there.” 

 

\-----------

 

Next Sunday

 

Alex was already feeling the effects of the punch by the time Astra arrived. She attempted to walk over towards the other woman, but her coordination was by far not the best at the time being. She had managed to make it to the side of the room by one of the smaller hallways before she started to fall. Her ass never hit the ground, something she was immensely grateful for, thanks to Astra using a slight burst of superspeed to catch her. 

 

“You made it,” Alex managed to get out in between hiccups. 

 

“I did. May I ask why you are wearing a sweater that has a dog riding down snow, that is currently lighting up with many colors?”

 

“Ah this old thing? I’m surprised to lights even work, after all these years the battery should be dead.” Alex pulled her shirt away from her body to give the allusion she was actually looking at it.

 

“That did not answer my question, agent.”

 

“Oh yea sorry. It is an ugly Christmas sweater, there is going to be a competition later on.”

 

“A competition to see who has the worst sweater? That seems a little barbaric, but it is an Earth custom I should not be surprised.”

 

“Hey! What’s that suppose to mean?” Alex backed away from Astra, but in her attempt to look offended she started falling again for there was no wall to hold her up.Once again, Astra was there to save her. 

 

The two stood close, closer than Alex would normally let herself get to the older woman. She could feel everything, the way Astra was breathing, the twitching of her hand,even  the slightly movement that was still in her hair. Alex slowly raised her head so she could tell the woman to let her go, but her words got caught in her throat.

 

“Hey Danvers! Look up! I think you owe that fine lady a smooch!” Alex couldn’t tell where the yelling was coming from or else she would have killed them with a death stare, but she was happy that they gave her the excuse she had been looking for.

 

“Astra, I need you to trust me for the next minute, minute and a half. I will explain everything afterwards but right now I need to teach you another custom of my people.” Alex slowly raised herself up onto her toes, took the woman’s head into her hands, and drew her closer. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and she was starting to panic, but it was too late to turn back. Alex slowly let her courage take over and brought their lips together. She kept it brief, which was a mistake because as soon as it ended she wanted more. 

 

“You have earned the title Brave One already, you do not need to prove it time and time again.”

 

“It is custom to kiss the person you are standing with when both are under the mistletoe.”  Alex pointed to the little green and red plant that was strung up above their heads. 

 

“And what if one is not underneath it, is it still custom to kiss them?”

 

“Only if both are willing.”

 

“Are you willing, Alex?”


End file.
